Anime Gauken
by Sailor Anime 14
Summary: What would happen if random anime characters suddenly appered all together? One awesome fan-fic, of course! Animes include Sailor Moon, Higurashi, FLCL, Ojamajo Doremi, Negima, Black Butler, Death Note, 11 Eyes, Ranma 1/2, Karin, Rosario Vampire, K-On, Another, D.N.Angel, Bleach, Princess Tutu, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sgt. Frog and more!
1. Chapter 1

Anime Gauken

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginings, Mysteries And a Vespa

Toot toot! The red and blue train puffed out thick, black smoke from the thing on trains that puff out smoke. (For the life of me, I can't remember what is's called.) As it's sleek, narrow body slithers down a winding train track like a snake, the people on board it were fast asleep, dreaming. Suddenly the passengers where starting to wake up. Looking around them, no one knew how they got on board.

"That's weird," said a blue haired highschool girl with the height of an elementary schooler. "The last thing I remember was that I was playing my rpg games and then I guess I fell asleep then..." her voice trailed off as she looked around the train car she was in. Other girls like her in school uniforms were looking around, wondering the same thing as the blue haired girl named Konata was: where are they and how did get on there. As time went on, the girls realized that there wern't anything else to do, so they started to talk amongst them selves.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka," a girl with super short brown hair said. "Well well," the other girl with also brown hair, but she had shoulder lenghth hair and had yellow ribbons in. "My is also Haruhi. Haruhi Suzumiya and I have no intreset in ordinary humans." she said very seriously. The train car went dead silent. All of the girls were now staring at her. "Well, that's not what a normal high school says every day." a girl with blond pigtails who was wearing a black jacket with a green striped tie and a red plaid mini skirt.

She smiled. "I'm Maka. Nice to meet you." she said, shaking hands with Haruhi who had a face of anoyence seeing a "normal" human was getting in her way of finding the supernatrual (Even though it was right in her face this whole time. I_I). Suddenly there was a loud sound, sort of like a motercycle. The only problem was that it was coming from in the train! "What's going on?" Haru-chan (I'm calling her this to avoid confusion) yelled over the ever growing sound of an oncoming, yellow vespa in the train car!

"It's supper time!" the woman on the bike yelled as she zoomed the many confused and scared girls. "What the heck is going on anymore?!" a girl with a red braid and who wore a red chinese shirt cried. "The heck do I know!" said a girl with long black hair and was wearing a green and brown uniform with a red bow at the top. The woman with pink hair a bue bass guitar riding the vespa spead through the remeander the train cars where she crashed through the end of the caboose and drove away, apearently not harmed.

After an awkward moment of silence, a voice was heard over head by loud speakers."We will arrive to Anime Gauken in five minuets, so be ready by then!" The cheerful voice said over head. "Anime... Gauken? Ranma Saotome wondered aloud? "Wonder what it looks like." Maka said, looking out the damaged train's new hole thanks to the vespa woman. "Well, looks like we'll find out!" Said Akane, pointing to a large building ahead.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hello! I'm Sailor Anime 14 ! = ^ o ^ = Hope you like the story so far! I'll have Chapter 2 up soon.

In the mean time, Asta la pasta! ^ u ^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Maid Cafes, Alien Frogs and a Vampire

* * *

The train slowly stoped at a huge train station with the words "Anime Gauken Train Station" in yellow, bold letters on top of the roof. One by one, all the passengers of the train got off. "So this is Anime Gauken." said a bored looking highschool boy with a navy jacket and brown pants and had on a white shirt and a red tie. Suddenly, Haruhi grabbed the young man. "Hey Kyon," she said like she was bullying someone for their lunch money.

"What?" he asked. He had gone through this before, so his was used to being harrased by the female god. "What do you think? Could it be aliens? Espers? What kind of supernatrual phenominon could've brought here?" she said, grabbing his tie and jerking him closer. "How should I know?" Just then a loud voice boomed over head.

"Greetings Pokopens! I am here to inslave you all!" a weird voice said. People all around looked at each other. "What the heck is a Pokopen?" said a young girl with short, black hair and had on a black witch's hat. "This day gets weirder and weirder." said a girl with super long blond hair in odango hair style. "Po-po-po..." muttered a middle school girl with red pigtails. "STUPID FROG!"she shouted running towords the building, which was made out of bricks, which is weird for this day and age.

The rest of the passengers(who were mostly children and highschoolers) also went inside the mysterious school. Inside, they found a large area with separate hallways going different directions. The was were painted a snow white and there was a soft smell of sweets wafting trough the air. "Mmmmm! What's that smell?" Usagi, the blond ondango girl, said following the sweet scent. The smell of cakes and sweets swirled through the air. Following the smell, the kids went through two emerlald green, wooden doors. Inside, they found...

A Cafe! Inside the cafe were dozens of white, plastic tables and chairs and the walls were colored bubble gum pink. There was a semi-circle shaped soda bar in the corner next to the green doors the many anime characters went through. "Wow, this is amazing!" said a pink haired girl with tiny fangs and wore a tan plaid skirt and had on a teal uniform jacket. "Excuse me," a voice said. The girl named Moka turned around. "Yes?" she asked the long, black haired girl in the green and tan uniform. "How can I help you?" "I'm wondering if you have any clue about this place." "I'm sorry," Moka said. "I'm afriad I'm just as clueless as you." Just then, a bell rang.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Hello there! Sailor Anime 14 again! Hope you'll keep on reading my fan fic!

Intill the next time, Asta la pasta! ^ u ^


	3. Chapter 3: Odangos, Guns and Bishones

Chapter 3: Classes, Guns and Bishonens

* * *

"Good morning," A sweet voice rang over the intercom. "Classes start in 10 minutes, so don't be late." The voiced died out. "Classes?" Male Ranma said to himself. "I guess so." said a weak looking boy who wore a tan jacket, olive green shorts, tan military boots and had in his hand a cellphone. "Don't worry Yuki," said a pink haired girl behind him. "I'll make sure nothing happens to you. EVER." This girl is creeping me out, Ranma thought.

"I think we should just find were the class rooms are." said a boy with white hair, pointy teeth, a black and mustard yellow jacket and maroon pants. "Fine with me." said Kyon. So they went sepreat ways, the girls went one way and the men another way. After a few minutes, they found two rooms titled "Room G" and "Room B". "Looks like we found them." said Soul Eater reaching for the doorknob on Room B. They went the room. The room was huge, with rows apon rows of desks. The boys room was painted a saphire blue. The girls room was a ruby red color. On the front wall was a big chalk board with the words "Welcome students!" in big, bold letters in white chalk.

"Wow!" the kids said, pouring into the large rooms. The kids sat in the desks. "It apperes that the seats are aranged by grade," Haru-chan said. "Looks like the elementary kids are up front and the high schoolers are in the back." Just then, after all the girls were in there desks, the door to the classroom opened. "Hello girls, I am your homeroom teacher."All the girls blushed, for there, standing right next the black board, was a hansome man dressed all in black. "My name is Sebastian Michaelis. Nice to meet you all." The girls sighed.

"What a hottie!" said a girl with strawberry red hair and wore a grey uniform with a red bow on the uniform and wore a bell around her neck. Meanwhile, in the boys room, the men wondered where their teacher was. "You think she or he's even here?" said a high school boy with a white t-shirt and black pants. "Dunno." commented a blond who was wearing the male version of Misaki's green and kahki niform. Just then, the teacher walked in. She had long, aquamarine hair and wore a black dress and had a black eyepatch with a golden four pointed star on it.

"My name is Lucia Nahashi and I'll be your homeroom teacher." The classroom went dead silent. She looked at the male students who were staring at this cold beauty. "You there! Shorty!" she called to a small teenage boy with a blond braid and a red jacket. "DON"T CALL ME SHORTY!" he yelled, wanting to destory everything in his path. But Lucia wasn't paying attention to him. She instead was looking at a big growing mass of spirts who were walfting around a highschool boy with a black uniform and wore glasses. She pulled out a gun. "Hold still!" she yelled. Then she shot the gun.

To Be Countinued...

* * *

I'm back again! So what's gonna happen next? You'll just have to wait and find out!

Intill the next time, Asta la pasta! ^ u ^


End file.
